Personal Video Recorders (PVRs) have revolutionized the way many consumers watch television. Similar to a video cassette recorder (VCR), a PVR allows a user to record shows for viewing at a later time; however, PVRs offer many additional features including the ability to pause and rewind a live television broadcast.
With many cable companies and satellite providers offering over 100 channels of programming, it can be a daunting task to find the programming that a subscriber would like to watch. Many PVRs offer ways to manage or reduce complexity. For example, a PVR may allow subscribers to record shows by title whenever they are shown so that a subscriber does not need to be concerned when a favorite program moves from Monday night to Thursday night. Some PVRs allow programs to be recorded by categories and/or keywords. For example, this allows someone interested in remodeling a bathroom to record home improvement television programs with “bathroom” in their title description.
PVRs reduce the complexity and improve the ability to record shows that a subscriber desires to watch; however, PVR functionality stops there. Once a subscriber has recorded shows, they can be played back, paused, fast forwarded, rewound, and the like; however, the viewer typically manually controls this functionality.
Television programs are recorded on PVRs (and otherwise) by individuals with different tastes, preferences, purposes, and the like For example, one person may record the Super Bowl to watch football, while another may record it to watch the pre-game and half-time programming, and another may record it to watch new commercials. Each of these individuals, using a conventional PVR would desire to playback the show in a different manner.
It is desirable to provide a mechanism to create, use, and/or share different playbacks of television programs and other sensory works. For example, it is desirable to provide an individual who has recorded the Super Bowl only to watch the commercials with the ability to playback his recording of the Super Bowl on his PVR such that only the commercials are shown. Similarly, an individual who has recorded the Super Bowl only for the football may desire to only see each football play during playback.
This disclosure discusses techniques and systems that may be used to create metadata or the like that controls, interprets, translates or varies the playback of a sensory work, such as, a television program.